politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Categories
What is a category? Categories are the heart & soul of a wikis organizational structure. Without them the entire wiki would fall into chaos. A category's purpose is to group pages on similar topics together in a useful manner. They are not, and this can not be emphasized enough, #hashtags or search tags. Characteristics of a good category The utility of a good category takes into account three things: #It groups pages, A category with only 1 or 2 pages in it is pointless. #These groupings are useful, grouping pages that have "sa" in their title is not very useful. #This grouping does not duplicate one that already exists, that just makes it confusing to people. Example Cases Here are some example cases of bad categories. Category "Countries" Lets look at a set-up that groups nations under the category "Countries". Would this category have several pages in it? Yes it would. Is this a logical grouping, yes it is. Does this group duplicate something already available, yes it does. This function is already served by the category "Nations". As a side note the name "Countries" for this application is off footing since the game always uses the term "Nations". Category "A" This hypothetical category groups pages with names starting with "A". While this category does indeed group together many pages, that grouping is effectively random, overall limiting such a categories utility. Moreover this type of category implies the existence of similar categories such as "B". Such a setup quickly becomes a giant maze. Also this is indeed a repetition of some thing that already exists. The wiki has a page, , that lists every page on the wiki, this listing can be filtered alphabetically so a category that does the same thing is again of limited utility. P&W Wiki Structure The P&W wiki has a straight-forward structure. The main categories are the ones in the top right navigation panel. From there getting to any page on the wiki from another possible in two clicks. However, that assumes that every page has been categorized correctly. In order for this to be a reality the cooperation of every wiki editor is needed. Every page should be in at least one of the main categories. In addition to the main categories others exist in the background. Some prime examples of these are the color based categories for alliances. While these categories for one reason or another are not listed in the navigation menu they are none the less important. Many articles will belong in several of these. Main Article : Wiki Structure Tips for Categorizing pages *Every page should be in at least one category, But can be in several. *Every page should be in at least one of the main categories. *If you're unsure what category a page should be placed in ask an admin or leave a note on the talk page. *Before creating a new category go the through the list of what makes a good category. *If you are at a complete loss, leave trhe page uncategorized. The admins have a page that lists pages that are not categorized & corrects it frequently. Category:Policy Category:Workshop